cc71testfandomcom-20200213-history
Lumblr Wiki
stuff that needs to be updated: *lumblr network:newsfeed *timelines Character Guide *creation box - claim rules/specifications *face claims / reserving **can share fcs with someone else as long as that person agrees to it (anyone can reserve the right to disagree) *gender balance ratio *30 day rule **needs rp template *all the templates **inactive **portrayer being away **character being away **character visiting *rules for bringing back characters **recreate in the creation box -make sure fc isn't taken and gender balance isn't off. Roleplaying Guide *word bubbles *other formats of rp: story/narrative, etc *topics on forums *roleplaying vs open roleplaying board *social network - link to the lumblr network stuffs *general tips/canon definitions *useful links? *events timeline Locations Guide *creating locations - vote on them / rules Ship Guide To Do *Make new version of main page **slider images for cities **rearrange featured stuff & links **add active user birthdays of the month **include short tumblr feed *Fix Lumblr Wiki:Categories Guide *Char template **make template for inactive ships **fix template for featured/award winners **add on bottom area for user's characters *make guide for stuff besides stuff in getting started guide **making characters inactive/hiatus **ship pages **event timelines **roleplaying/open roleplaying **events board **wiki tumblr? *MediaWiki:Welcome-message-wall-user Hi , welcome to the Lumblr Wiki! We're glad to have you join us here. Please check out our Get Started Guide and wiki policies. Before you start, it would be wonderful if you could answer the following questions to help us get to know you better. #What name would you like to go by? #What is your gender, and how old are you (if you're uncomfortable sharing, feel free to skip or give an approximation, eg teenager, high school student, adult, etc)? #How did you find out about this wiki? #Have you roleplayed before? If so, what type of roleplay was it? #What other wikis are you a part of? #Anything else you'd like to share about yourself? If you have any other questions, feel free to reply to this message or ask an admin or other users on the wiki. We're happy to help out! MP Design Welcome to the Lumblr Wiki! We have active characters that are roleplayed today. Join us. image.jpg|Barfield|linktext=Barfield is a city image2.jpg|Miduna Beach| image3.jpg|Lebeaux| image4.jpg|Blackwood Mountain| Location Guide Making a new city requires a discussion in the Suggestion Box for all users to comment on and having a 3/4 majority agree. Moderator update Moderators Moderators are users who manage the message walls and forums. They have the ability to edit, remove, and restore threads and replies by any user, close/reopen and highlight/unhighlight threads, move threads between boards, and manage the forum boards. Administrators Admins have all of the rights of rollbacks, moderators, and chat moderators, as well as being able to block users from editing, promote users to chat moderators and edit MediaWiki pages. They can also edit and delete comments on blogs. Bureaucrats Bureaucrats have all of the rights of administrators, as well as the ability to promote/demote users to and from rollbacks, moderators, administrators, and bureaucrats. Category:Lumblr